


Merry Xmas, Kenny~

by EctoYasai



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/EctoYasai
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA





	

- **Y entonces, las pistas apuntaban a que la cueva del Yeti quizás esté más lejos de lo que pensamos, porque encontré unas huellas al lado de la caseta. Quizás habría sido mejor q-**  
\- **Chaval.** –Gayass cortó a su compañero de trabajo, a mitad de frase. – **Silencio.**  
Kenny se le quedó mirando.  
Kenny y Gayass eran detectives en una empresa llamada Agencia Secreta de Simcity, sus misiones solían girar en torno a parar los planes de un empresario malvado llamado Morcobus, cuyas intenciones aun no eran del todo claras. Actualmente se dedicaban en mayor parte a resolver las peticiones de la gente, que solían acabar estando relacionadas con su caso principal.  
En esos momentos les habían asignado encontrar pistas sobre un Yeti, en las montañas heladas de Simcity. Para ello se habían alojado junto a Buddy, otro compañero, en el Hotel-Chalet de la Profesora Nova.  
Kenny estaba ansioso por resolver el caso, vamos como siempre, pero Gayass se veía mucho más relajado.  
\- **¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que odiabas el frio. En cuanto resolvamos el caso, podremos volver a la oficina.**  
Kenny se levantó de un salto de la cama de su habitación, mientras Gayass sacaba de la maleta un recipiente plateado y se lo guardaba en la chaqueta.  
\- **Relájate.**  
\- **¿Huuuh? ¡Estoy MUY relajado! Sólo me extraña que después de tanto quejarte ahora quieras tomarte las cosas con calm-**  
\- **Kenny es Navidad.** –Soltó, mirándolo de reojo. El rubio se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Hizo un pucherito, y dirigió su  mirada hacia el suelo.  
\- **¿Qué tendrá que ver…?**  
Gayass suspiró.  
\- **Escucha, chaval… No sé tú, pero yo no pienso pasar el 24 de Diciembre a las 11 de la noche investigando sobre un ser mitológico.**  
 - **¡No es mitológ-!**  
\- **Kenny.** –Lo calló con una mirada. - **¿Te vienes al bar a tomar un chocolate caliente, o te quedas?**  
 La habitación volvió al silencio absoluto durante unos segundos, hasta que Kenny respondió cuando Gayass se levantó de la cama.  
\- **¡V-Voy!**

El bar estaba vacío, de no ser por Nova. Los asientos al lado de la chimenea estaban libres, por lo que Gayass y Kenny se sentaron. La señora del Hotel tenía puesta a Mariah Carey en la radio, mientras que los miraba con una sonrisilla caminar hacia el asiento.  
\- **Ya pensé que iba a pasar la Navidad sola.**  
\- **No va a tener esa suerte.** –Bromeó el castaño. Kenny sonrió de forma un tanto forzada.  
\- **¿Qué os pongo, jóvenes?**  
**\- Uh… Un chocolate…** -Murmuró el rubio.  
\- **Yo igual. Aunque ya sabe usted… Un chocolate especial.**  
\- **¿Especial?** –Nova y Gayass se quedaron mirando.  
\- **Sí, uh… Con nubecillas…** -El mayor se paso una mano por la nuca.  
\- **¡WOAH! ¡YO TAMBIEN CON NUBES!**  
Nova sonrió con ternura, y asintió.  
\- **En seguida.**  
Y se quedaron en silencio, en lo que la señora iba a preparar el chocolate. Kenny tenía la vista pegada al fuego, abrazándose, para darse calor en su jersey cobalto de gatitos. Gayass seguía con esa gabardina roída, y parecía sonreír para sí mismo. Frunció el ceño.  
\- **No pareces el tipo de persona a la que le gusta la Navidad.**  
\- **¿Um? ¿En serio?**  
\- **Siempre estas gruñendo y quejándote.** –Soltó, levantando la nariz. – **Pensé que odiarías este tipo de fiestas.**  
Gayass soltó una risilla, que sorprendió a Kenny. De veras pensó que eso le enfadaría, pero…  
\- **Nah… La Navidad… Me recuerda a mi padre, ¿sabes?** –El rubio clavó sus ojos verdes en Gayass, con interés. – **Solíamos salir a conseguir el pino más grande de la ciudad, y luego lo decorábamos todos juntos. Mi madre y mi hermano se metían en la cocina, y mi padre y yo nos encargábamos de las luces afuera. Y luego abríamos los regalos en el salón, al lado de nuestro árbol. Y… Uh…**  
Gayass se quedó en silencio, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Parecía algo avergonzado.  
\- **Eso suena divertido…** -Le sonrió.  
\- **Lo era… Ejem. Podríamos conseguir un árbol para la oficina… El año que viene.**  
Kenny soltó una risilla.  
\- **Eso estaría bien.**  
Otro minuto de silencio, en el que solo se oía el fuego crujir, y los pasos de Nova acercándose.  
\- **Perdón por la espera, chicos. Aquí tenéis lo vuestro. Feliz Nochebuena.**  
\- **Gracias.** –Dijeron a la vez.

Kenny sopló en su chocolate, esta vez mirando fijamente a Gayass.  
\- **¿Sabes…? Yo… Um…** -Empezó algo cortado. – **Es la primera vez qu… PUAJ. PERO... ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?**  
\- **Oh.** –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gayass le cambió la taza. – **Perdón, esa es la mía.**  
\- **… ¿Eh?**  
\- **Sigue, chaval**  
\- **Ah… Si…** -Dio un sorbo a su chocolate, este sí que sabia dulce. – **Es la primera vez que paso la Navidad sin mi familia y… Bueno… Quería… No pensar mucho en ello.**  
Gayass ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisilla.  
\- **Mira que eres… Ay… No pensaba darte esto hasta mañana, pero no me queda remedio.**  
Kenny parpadeó un par de veces al ver al castaño sacar de su gabardina un cilindro pequeño, envuelto.  
\- **¿Eso…?**  
\- **Feliz Navidad, chaval…**  
Los ojos del rubio parecían dos canicas verdes, mientras que agarraba el regalo con expresión sorprendida. Y cuando lo abrió…  
\- **¡E-Es el boli!** –Un bolígrafo con gatitos estampados, de color azul y gris. - **¡Pero dijiste que no lo comprase porque era muy caro! ¡Y que luego estos bolis nunca pintan!**  
\- **Bueno, eh… No quería que me arruinases la sorpresa…**  
El rubio se sonrojó un poco.  
\- **Yo… No tengo… Lo siento, no sabía…**  
\- **No te preocupes.** –Gayass sonrió. – **Tu compañía es más que suficiente.**  
El rostro de Kenny se puso rojo de momento.  
\- **…**  
\- **¿Um? ¿Tienes calor? Estas colorado.**  
\- **¡N-NO! ¡HAHAHA! ¡SERAN LAS LUCES!**  
\- **¿Las…?**  
- **¡UMMM! ¡QUE RICO EL CHOCOLATE! ¡OH, SI! ¡PROBARÉ EL BOLI! ¡HAHAHA!**  
\- **Um…** -Gayass levantó una ceja, volviendo a su natural expresión de molestia. –Estos críos…

Y llegaron las doce. Gayass y Kenny tomaron más de dos y más de tres vasos de chocolate. Kenny estaba completamente lleno, pero Gayas… Gayass estaba como una cuba.  
La Señora Nova ofreció ayudarlo a llevárselo a la habitación, pero Kenny insistió que no quería molestarla, y mucho menos un día como ese.  
Caminaron a tropezones hasta la habitación, mientras que Gayass iba soltando barbaridades.  
- **K…Kenny eres un mierdas.**  
\- **Vaya por dios.** –Soltó el rubio, mirándolo de reojo. – **Habló el que se echa media botella de bourbon con chocolate entre pecho y espalda la noche de Navidad.**  
\- **Eres… Un gato.**  
\- **¿Mmmhm?**  
\- **Ven… Misimisimisi gatito.** –El “adulto” se separó de Kenny e intentó llamarlo como si fuese un gato, tirándole besos. - **¿Quién es un buen chicooo? Jajaja.**  
\- **¡GAYASS! ¡YA VALE! ¡UGH!**  
Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Phucker parecía intentar aclarar la vista, y fijarla en Kenny. El rubio lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, totalmente serio.  
\- **Tienes… Unos ojos muy bonitos.** –Soltó de pronto el castaño. Kenny parpadeó un par de veces.  
\- **¿Eh…? Ah… G-Gracias…**  
\- **Mira Muérdag… Murda… Muérde… Uh… Murciélago.**  
El más bajito levantó una ceja, sin entender. Pero cuando miró hacia arriba lo vio. Muérdago.  
Se quedaron con la vista clavada en el hierbajo, que parecía puesto a traición pasa cuando dos personas cruzaran la puerta a las habitaciones, y Kenny juraría que eso no estaba ahí antes.  
Lo dudó un momento, pero en cuanto posó sus ojos verdes en el rostro distraído de Gayass lo hizo. Le besó, agarrando con fuerza sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos. Se separó casi de inmediato, dejando al mayor con cara sorprendida y labios entreabiertos.  
\- **Ala… Ahí tienes. Feliz Navid- ¡Umph!**  
No pudo seguir con su sonrisilla felina, porque Gayass se le lanzó encima, apoderándose de sus labios. Sin dificultad alguna consiguió abrirle la boca al rubio, y entrelazar sus lenguas. Kenny cerró de nuevo los ojos con fuerza.  
\- **G…Gay…Gayass… Ngh… Aaah…** -No le dejaba articular palabra. Cuando no estaba comiéndole la boca, se lanzaba a su cuello sacando jadeos y gemidos por parte de Nekonya.  
En mitad de los besos agarró al chico por los muslos y lo trasladó hasta su habitación, donde encima de la cama seguía con los lamidos y mordisquillos.  
**\- Eso pasa cuando provocar a los adultos, chaval… -** Le susurró al oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese por completo.  
 - **Ngh… E-Entonces no me arrepiento.** –Sonrió para sí, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la boca de Gayass bajar lentamente por su mandíbula. Y de pronto, una pausa. – **Gayass yo… Yo nunca pensé que… Bueno… Lo que quiero decirte es que… Creo que tú me…**  
Un suspiro por parte del castaño. ¿Lo estaba aburriendo? Apretó los puños armándose de valor.  
\- **Creo que me he dado cuenta de que me gustas.** –Soltó de pronto. Silencio. - **B-Bueno… Di algo, ¿no?**  
Más silencio. Y de pronto… Un ronquido.  
**\- ¿…Gayass?** –Al bajar la mirada, lo encontró. El rostro durmiente del famoso y genial Detective Phucker. Entreabrió la boca y frunció el ceño. – **No… ¡NO ME FASTIDIES!**

Al día siguiente Gayass despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, con vacios en la memoria después de la segunda copa y, por algún motivo, un compañero mosqueado durante todo el día.

  
Putas resacas.


End file.
